The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches to accomplishing various tasks.
Typically, use of a service through a web interface requires prior registration or account setup with the service provider.